1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids having alkylthio substitution on the benzoyl moiety, their alkylesters and metal salts, pharmaceutical compositions and uses thereof and certain intermediates for the preparation thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Certain 2-amino-3-(5 and 6) benzoylphenylacetic acids having the benzoyl moiety substituted by lower alkyl, halogen, nitro and trifluoromethyl and methods of preparing and using the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576. The compounds of the present invention cannot be prepared by the procedures disclosed therein.
2-Amino-3-benzoylphenylacetamides having a methylthio substituent on benzoyl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,949.